Loki Vastra
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Loki Petyrson Vastra (Adoptive Name) Seth Storm (Birth Name) |- |'Nicknames' |The Trickster, Son of Petyr, Petyr's Son, Agent of Chaos |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Jelmāzmo Tyvaros = Stormborn Snake |- |'Homeland' |Elysium, Land of the Light Elves |- | Born |1197 |- |'Died' |N/A |- |'Occupation' |Prince of Huntingdon, Trickster, Dark Elf, General of the Dark Elf Army, Right Hand Man of Baelor Dragonsbane |- |'Sigil' | |- |'Mottos' |'Mischief. Magic. Mayhem' - His Personal Motto Beware the Calm - The Storm Family Motto |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race |Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender |Male |- | Height |6ft 2in (1.87m) |- | Hair Colour |Black |- | Eye color |Jade Green |- | Distingishng Features |His Magic (Illusion Casting, Telepathy, Appearance Changing (via his illusions), Voice Changing via Impressions and Mimickery.) |- |'Languages Spoken' |Yaaraer Elvish (Ancient Elvish), Common Elvish, English, Greek, Morier Elvish (Language of the Dark Elves) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Petyr Vastra - Adoptive Father † * Rose Storm - Biological Mother † * Norin Cade - Biological Father † |- | Spouse(s) | *None |- | Children | *None |- | Other Family Members | *Rumplestiltskin Vastra - Adoptive Uncle and Mentor *Torani Storm - Sister *Vesper Duane - Half Sister † *Lorcan Storm - Brother * Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin * Seifa Storm - Niece * Flynn Storm - Nephew * Mithian Storm - Niece * Eira Storm - Niece * Laini Storm - Adopted Niece * Keras Ksenia - Aunt * Hector Storm - Uncle † * Lucan Storm - Uncle † |} Loki is an Elendili, or Half Elf, raised as a Dark Elf by his adoptive father Petyr Vastra. He has only recently learned of his true parentage and background, but has chosen to keep it to himself, for reasons only he knows. Skilled in the art of deception, Loki likes to think of himself as a trickster. He can not only change his voice to mimick others, but he is also aided greatly by his powers, that allow him to cast illusions and make others see either what he wants them to see, or what they believe they should be seeing. For example, if he wanted people to believe he was a simple palace guard then that is what they would see when he walked past them. His actual physical image would not change - only their perception of it. He is also well versed in the art of telepathy, and can not only converse with someone by holding a mental conversation with them, he can also share his thoughts and memories with them - again useful for making people believe what he wants them to, by planting false memories in their minds. History Early Years Loki was born Prince Seth Storm of Elysium and Ealdor, son of Queen Rose and her husband, Prince Norin. He was the younger brother of Torani Storm, and up until the age of five, he lived a happy, carefree life in the Grand Palace of Elysium. But then, on the eve of Samhain - two days after his birthday - Seth's world changed forever. The Dark Elves, led by his aunt, Keras Ksenia, attacked the Grand Palace and Seth and his sister Tora were shown by a handmaiden named Clara, to a secret trapdoor beneath their mother's throne. Seth was not quick enough to escape the invading Dark Elves, however, and whilst Clara was killed trying to save him, he himself was captured by Petyr Vastra, a Chief of Keras' army. Petyr could not bring himself to harm the child, however, and quickly abandoned the battlefield, leaving a projection of the dead boy in place instead. To look at, people would assume the Prince to be dead. By the time anyone realised it was merely a projection, and not the real body of the Prince lying before them, it was too late. Seth was long gone. Rose searched for years for her son, before finally giving up all hope that she would ever see him again. Tora grew up believing her brother to be dead - and Rose never found the chance to correct her otherwise. Because for all Rose knew, Seth WAS dead. He had just not died on that day, in the throne room. In reality, Seth was taken and raised by Petyr, who changed his name to Loki Petyrson Vastra, and informed the boy that he was his father. Seth was too young to remember his life before Petyr stole him away, and although he often saw his true parents in his dreams, he was never sure who they were. He believed his 'father', because he was too young to know any better, and so grew up as a Dark Elf, learning the tricks and magic of Petyr - including how to project illusions, change his appearance and use telepathy to communicate. Discovering the Truth It wasn't until many years later, when Torani ascended to the throne of Elysium that Loki questioned his father on why she 'felt' so familiar to him. He did not remember her as his sister - she had been but a child last time he'd seen her - but something about her jogged memories that he never even knew he had. Going against his father's orders, Loki went to Elysium and whilst remaining in the shadows, observed his sister, not realising that they were in fact siblings. During Torani's funeral, when Sir Gwaine read out a eulogy detailing how Torani was going to walk amongst the stars now, with her parents and her brother Seth, Loki witnessed his most vivid memory - of himself as a child, running through the palace with the young Princess chasing him, calling his name as they played a game together. Stunned, Loki fled from the scene and returned to challenge his father, demanding the truth. Petyr admitted everything, after the pair had a vicious fight and Loki half killed the man who had raised him. Petyr tried to beg Loki's forgiveness for the lies that had been told to him, but Loki - too consumed by his rage - killed Petyr, then packed up his things and left for Elysium, to try and find out everything he could about his true family. When he returned, Torani had miraculously come back from the dead, and was ready to wage war against King Siro of Greater Arcadia. Loki was caught trespassing in the palace and arrested. He was brought before Tora, and pledged his allegiance to her, though he did not reveal to her just yet who he was, as he wanted to get to know his sister first, before he would decide whether he wished to stay with her or not. Tora was not thrilled by the idea of having a Dark Elf in her army, but after Loki's tricks proved invaluable, she agreed, on the condition that she did not trust him and would kill him if she so much as sniffed the first sign of any sort of betrayal from him. He gave her no reason to kill him, and after the battle when he was finally able to get catch the Queen alone, he revealed to her that there was a connection between them, but he could not say why. He suspected, of course, but he was not a hundred percent sure, and wanted her help to either confirm or deny his suspicion once and for all. Together they started on a mission to discover the truth about him, which led them from Keras Ksenia's cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom, to the Royal archives and finally to Sylvan Ferarchi's antiques shop. Tora had struggled, for so long, to believe in the whole 'talking to ghosts' thing, but eventually Sylvan was able to convince her when she told Tora something that only Vesper Duane, her sister, would have known, (indicating that Vesper's ghost was still around, keeping an eye on her little sister). Vesper and Petyr's ghosts both confirmed that Loki was indeed Seth, so Tora had no choice but to welcome her baby brother back to the family, though not with open arms as there was still the nagging doubt in the back of her mind that he could be entirely trusted. Of course, being a fine one to talk, herself, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Loki refused to go by the name of Seth, as he had grown up knowing only Loki. When Seifa, his niece, observed that his namesake Loki was the Norse God of Mischief, Loki found that he liked the name even more. From then on he dropped 'Vastra' from his name and retook Storm instead, though he kept Petyrson as his middle name, as a tribute to the man who had raised him - because despite his anger at being kidnapped and lied to, he'd still loved Petyr like a father, and sincerely regretted killing him. Dragonsbane When Baelor Dragonsbane rose up, seeking vengeance for the death of his parents, Loki decided to play a very dangerous game, and pledged his services to the Demi-God, becoming his Right Hand. He never told Torani of his intentions, so her reaction was real and genuine - and therefore believable. From then on Loki became a kind of 'double agent', working for both sides. It was never clear who's side he was truly on, however, as he only ever acted for himself and was incredibly selfish in his actions - always choosing the winning side, and abandoning them when the other side looked more promising. This eventually led to Torani questioning how she could ever trust him - to which he replied that she'd be a fool if she did. He'd grown up not knowing her, and therefore had no qualms about betraying her, if it was in his best interest to do so. Likewise, if betraying Baelor was more beneficial than working with him, he'd not hesitate to do so. Gallery Avengers-Loki-011.jpg Loki-The-Avengers-loki-thor-2011-30960359-426-500.jpg mkim6hzs7c.jpg movies-the-avengers.jpg movies-thor-villain-loki-1.jpg movies-thor-villain-loki-3.jpg movies_thor2_1.jpg|As the Right Hand of Baelor Dragonsbane thor-2-pics-tdw-16.jpg|On trial before Queen Torani - his sister. loki-thor-the-dark-world2.jpg loki-tom_00375221.jpeg tom-hiddleston-talks-loki-in-thor-the-dark-world-and-beyond-preview.jpg|Mischief. Magic. Mayhem - Loki's personal motto. 3085.jpg high_res_thor_and_loki_background__by_quinae-d50kb61.jpg laufey2.png thor__the_dark_world___loki_poster_by_toheavenorhell-d6gazjr.jpg Thor-and-Loki.jpg La-et-st-tom-hiddleston-hollow-crown-20130919-001.jpg|As a Knight of the Realm henry48.jpg|Using his illusions to alter his appearance seth.jpg|Prince Seth, as he should have been, had history taken a different course. Category:Male Category:Elendili Category:Ealdor Category:Second Generation Category:Royalty Category:Storm Category:Sorcery